harrypotterfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Harry Potter en de Relieken van de Dood (soundtrack)
De original motion picture soundtrack van de zevende en laatste Harry Potterverfilming, Harry Potter en de Relieken van de Dood, werd net zoals de film (Part I en Part II), in twee delen gesplitst. Beide delen werden geschreven door Alexandre Desplat. Het eerste verscheen op 16 november 2010, het tweede op 12 juli 2011. In juli 2009 maakte Nicholas Hooper, componist van de vijfde en zesde film, bekend niet te willen terugkeren voor de laatste verfilmingen omdat het fenomeen een te grote impact had op zijn leven en dat van zijn familie. Aangezien John Williams, componist van de eerste drie films en grondlegger van het Hedwig's Theme, eerder had aangegeven terug te willen keren om de laatste soundtracks te componeren, had producent David Heyman hiervoor een gesprek met Williams. Als beide tijdschema's zouden overeenkomen, zou hij terugkeren als componist. Dit was echter niet zo en op 19 januari 2010 publiceerde Film Score Daily een artikel waarin Desplat werd aangewezen als de componist voor het eerste deel van de laatste verfilming. Desplats agent zou dit nieuws bevestigd hebben aan de schrijver van het artikel, Scott Bettencourt. Deel 1 Volgens orchestrator Conrad Pope is de nieuwe soundtrack krachtig, opwindend en vervuld van melodieën, harmonieën en emoties. Een soundtrack die aan de oude tijden doet denken. Ze bevat 26 tracks, twee minder dan die van de Halfbloed Prins. In de samples die momenteel al te beluisteren zijn, laat Desplat duidelijk de stijl van Williams naar voren komen zoals in bijvoorbeeld de track Sky Battle. Ook Desplats emotionele en mysterieuze stijlen zijn te horen en hij wisselt de soundtrack af met lichte en duistere composities. In een interview vertelde hij dat hij van elke gelegenheid zou gebruikmaken om het Hedwig's Theme te arrangeren aangezien volgens hem dat in de vorige films niet voldoende het geval was. Helaas is dit thema nog niet te beluisteren in de samples. Op 21 december 2010 verscheen er een Limited Edition Collector's Box Set met een making-of, een door Desplat getekende partituur, de soundtrack in 5.1 Digital Surround Sound, een filmposter en een speciaal ingelijst negatief van de film. Tracklist | | |} Deel 2 Op 7 november 2010 werd bekendgemaakt http://www.mugglenet.com/app/news/show/3921 dat niet John Williams, van wie verwacht werd dat hij de muziek voor de laatste film in de serie zou componeren, maar Alexandre Desplat zou terugkeren voor Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part II. De officiële Harry Potter website meldde in de biografie van Desplat: "...he next starts work on Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows - Part 2, the conclusion of the Harry Potter franchise." Op 29 mei 2011 werd het laatste gedeelte van de soundtrack opgenomen onder leiding van Alexandre Desplat. Tracklist | | |} Gallery Collector's Limited Edition collectordh.jpg|Limited Edition Collector's Set Zie ook *Harry Potter en de Relieken van de Dood *Harry Potter en de Relieken van de Dood deel 1 *Harry Potter en de Relieken van de Dood deel 2 *Harry Potter en de Relieken van de Dood (game) Referenties en:Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows (soundtrack) lt:Haris Poteris ir Mirties relikvijos (muzika) ru:Гарри Поттер и Дары Смерти: Часть I (саундтрек) H Categorie:Soundtracks van de Harry Potter Films